A Bug and its Flower
by deathrosekitty
Summary: a collection of various oneshot things all for Shino and Ino. Shinoino pairing
1. Humoring Myself

_**I DON' T OWN NARUTO!**_

**i messed up the first time i uploaded this... not good with computers...**

**A poem:**

**-Humoring Myself-**

-Shino' s P.O.V.-

_Draw a light_

_A light to flight_

_A bug to bite, humans_

_See your way_

_Even for today_

_Search the bumblebee, for seasons._

_Reasons unknown _

_You feel cold_

_My bugs swallow you whole_

_Look at something differently_

_Gaze onto me, love me_

_Ino if only you could see_

_The real me._

_Your blonde hair flies to the sky_

_I find that I' m shattered inside _

_I stay silent, creepy, violent_

_Until the day you come back_

_To say you see now!_

_Anti-social. . . Am I somehow normal?_

_Do you see anything looking at me?_

_Like Hinata I watch, stealthily._

_You need training_

_I' ll get you to ask me _

_You' ll love me someday_

_Even if we can't be together. . . _

"Oh! Hey Shino!"

_Ugh. its Kiba._

**An: When I wrote this poem out, in my head Shino was singing this! hee hee - I didn' t want to make this one a song fic though. . . **


	2. Wondering

**Wondering:**

She still remembered his voice. . .

"Ino. . ."

Shino used to speak to her no matter if bugs were flying out of his mouth. When that did happen the blond would giggle and say she didn' t care, as long as he said something nothing else mattered.

They were young when they met, naturally. Both said nothing in meeting, but knew they would be good friends.

Nowadays the Yamanaka child would spit back rude words if she heard people saying how cute Shino and herself looked together, back then.

It was kinda a secret thing, her feelings. Ino never liked that Shino figured it out that she liked him. So as a child she decided she wanted nothing to do with him.

Today, as she watched Shino, the Aburame, she wondered if it would be any different. . . if she didn' t run from her feelings.

Ino was going to take action! Thinking was never her friend in the long run.

After all she was only gonna kiss him. . .


	3. Shh! It's a Secret

_Just a little drabble to get this updated again..._

**Shh! It's A Secret**

Ino smiled coyly at the men in the room. All of rookie nine, plus the usually addition of Gai's team and Temari and them were here for her birthday. Eighteen finally! Shikamaru and her waited until everyone could get together, since both of their birthdays were a day apart (She's the elder.) and decided to have the seperate parties combined on one day.

She weaved in and out of the crowds noticing the couples dancing. Temari and Shikamaru, classic. Ino herself helped them get together. Sakura and Naruto, Hinata and Kiba, Tenten and Lee. Wonderful!

Shino watched his girlfriend laugh and dance around the room. An old sting of jealousy splattered inside him as the Aburame noticed Neji and Sasuke caught her legs and arms and threw her up playfully.

"How do you like your party?" Neji danced a little too close to Ino's frontal area when asking this.

"I love it, but you know I have to behave. I'm not single anymore! Remember?"

Sasuke smirked as he danced behind her, "Just tell us who."

"Hmmm. It's... NO! I can't!" The blonde made a fake dramatic pose and scooted away from the two men. "Shh! It's a secret!" She bobbed her head to the spot were Shino was. Ino disappeared quickly after that.

The two protegy's stared at Shino. Both asking the same question in their thoughts. _'Why would she want him?'_

Later that night as Ino curled up next to her man he whispered in her ear. "Next time don't try to tease them so much."

She giggled. "I couldn't help it. They're just so dense!"

Shh! I guess her secret isn't much of one anymore...


	4. Sunglasses

**The other entries will be revised soon.**

_Ino's the only one allowed to steal Shino's sunglasses._

**Sunglasses**

The rookie nine was partying in Kiba's new place. There were no official couples, the girls just traded off boys since they were outnumbered. Ino went inside to get a drink and when she got back outside she noticed Shino leaning against one of the walls. Her mischievous mind came up with a master plan.

The loud blond girl continued dancing her way to where everyone else was, but on the way she took Shino's sunglasses off and put them on her face. Sakura laughed at her best friend.

"I see you've found someone to flirt with!" Lee twirled around the pink haired girl before she began dancing with Naruto.

Ino shrugged at the girl as she started dancing with Kiba, "Why not? That's what boys are for!"

The two laughed as they continued to dance. Tenten was now dancing with Lee, Hinata was dancing with Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari danced with each other as well. Sakura and Ino threw off their own partners and began dancing with each other instead. The other girls joined in to make a small circle.

"Is that Shino's sunglasses?" Hinata giggled.

Temari gave the blond girl a smirk, "I've never seen him let anyone else wear them before. Ha!"

"That's because he doesn't let anyone touch them. He usually gets angry about it…" Tenten added.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ino's not just any regular person. If it's her, then I'm not surprised that he let her take them."

"Awe, thanks forehead!"

"Of course," Sakura continued, "If a pig like you were trying to touch my things I really wouldn't want them back."

Ino stopped dancing to glare at her best friend, "You want to go forehead!"

"Name the place and time!"

Hinata gave a gasp, "Please s-stop you two!"

Tenten and Temari rolled their eyes at the two dramatic girls and went to find their male dance partners.

A slow song started on the CD player. Ino went to sit down as she saw Hinata and Kiba dance as well as Tenten and Lee, Temari and Shikamaru, and Naruto and Sakura. There was no one for her to really dance with, besides Chouji, so the loud blond female sat out.

A hand came out of nowhere. It extended her as if offering to dance. Ino's eyes wandered up the arm to stop in the other person's eyes.

"You're asking me to dance, Shino?" She tilted her head, but didn't accept.

The boy stayed silent for a moment before taking Ino's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. "This is the only way I'll get my sunglasses back safely."

The loud girl laughed evilly when she thought about the last time Shino took back his sunglasses without her permission. She had ended up pouring honey all over him, don't ask.

Ino placed her hands behind Shino's neck and he placed his arms on her waist. It wasn't a magical or romantic dance, but she was happy that she wasn't left out this time. Ino watched the Aburame through his sunglasses. She was happy that she could see his eyes and he couldn't see hers since the blond female had a hard time hiding her emotions.

"Ooh! I think I know who Ino-pig's next boyfriend is going to be!" After hearing Sakura's taunt Ino's face lit up like fire.

"Shut it Forehead, or I'll shut it for you!"

The pink haired girl laughed as the loud blond girl shook her fist. Sakura ignored her. "So Shino, why is it that Ino gets to take your sunglasses but no one else can?"

"…" The pink haired girl was disappointed at his lack of an answer and was swooped away to the other side of the dance floor to escape Ino's wrath.

The loud blond girl turned back to Shino, only to see a faint blush on his cheeks. She blushed as well. "Sorry about her, _she's an idiot!_" The last part was spoken loudly in the direction of the pink haired girl. "I know that there's no specific reason that you let me wear them."

"…It's alright. There actually is a reason that I let you where my sunglasses…"

"What is it?" Ino gave him an extremely confused look. Shino had turned another unbelievable shade of red. The two stopped dancing, but neither walked away from one another. The bug lover turned in a direction away from the dancers and Ino followed him. Ino was about to get impatient and yell at the boy, but he stopped to turn to face her. They were away from the music and people.

"What is it Shino?"

The silent boy looked towards the sky and Ino copied him. "Wow, I've never seen so many fireflies!"

"Do you remember…the mission we went on alone together and almost ended up dying because of the Uchiha traitor?"

Ino's gaze dropped to the ground. She remembered the mission well. They were spying on Orochimaru and because of her stupidity, Sasuke found out who they were. That was the last day that Ino had ever stated that she loved the traitor. Hatred for the Uchiha's single-mindedness replaced whatever feelings she had for him. It was also the day she had first stolen Shino's sunglasses. Ino had wanted to transfer her feelings to someone else, so she had started flirting with the bug lover.

"Yes," Ino replied slowly before she smiled. "You have a crush on me, don't you Shino?"

"You are very full of yourself, aren't you Ino?" Was Shino's reply.

She laughed. "That's confidence, Shino!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed back his sunglasses. Shino adjusted them to his eyes. The blond female could no longer see the emotions that had crossed his face earlier. The sunglasses had seemed to give the silent boy back his emotionless mask.

They sat together in the grass and continued to watch the fireflies. Ino had begun to feel sleepy, so she placed her head on Shino's shoulder and fell asleep. The silent boy picked her up and carried her to her home, where her bedroom window was always unlocked, so her father couldn't meet any of her male friends. Shino placed her on the bed before he jumped out the window. He left a parting sentence.

"Don't forget that we have a mission tomorrow, Ino."

"Yeah, yeah," the tired girl replied as she slipped under her covers to sleep.

**XXX**

Ino yawned as Shino stood silent to wait for Tsunade's orders.

"You're here early, Ino. Did Shikamaru force you out of bed to be on time?" Tsunade gave the blond girl a smirk.

"No," She replied, "Sakura did."

"Ha! Even better!" Tsunade got down to business. "This isn't a big mission. I just need you to oversee Shikamaru when he goes to get the Mist to sign a peace agreement. It'll be quick, just one day."

The two nodded and went on their way. The mission was quick, they were lucky that no one tried to pull anything. Shikamaru went ahead with Temari and Shino and Ino traveled alone.

Tsunade waved them off after they told her how simple the mission was and Ino complained about not getting to fight, even once.

Shino and Ino were heading out of the Hokage Tower when he stopped her. The silent boy had not said anything; he hadn't pulled her into an intimate kiss or extended a hand to stop her. All Shino had done was take off his glasses and offer them to Ino. She looked into his eyes. The blond female knew what he was saying.

_Be with me._

Ino didn't hesitate to grab the sunglasses from the bug lover. She pushed them onto her face with a wide smile before she launched herself on his arm.

"Let's go around town, okay?" Ino held his hand.

"…" He didn't reply, but she didn't need one.

_It looks like Forehead-girl was right. Shino is my next boyfriend._

Many people gawked or cheered the couple as they traveled through Konoha. At one point, they saw Kiba and heard him whining about not getting Ino first, and Hinata was smiling brightly at them. Shino was smiling under his coat, though no one could see it. Ino laughed freely and they stopped to have ramen with Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura teased her merciless, but Ino didn't care. At last, it was sunset and Shino was standing alone with Ino at one of the many hills of Konoha. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was hugging him as they watched the sun disappear.

"This was perfect." Ino sighed, "It's so strange that it started over me annoying you by stealing your sunglasses."

Shino gave a sigh, as if to agree with her. Ino pulled his sunglasses off her face and played with them. The couple met each other's eyes. Shino leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

It was just like happily ever after.


	5. Finale

**Originally I meant to do a lot of oneshots of ShinoIno, but over time I got caught up in other fanfics and never updated again. This is the last update for this story (at least for now) Somewhere down the road I might visit it again to explore the relationship between Shino and Ino the way I wanted to, but that isn't right now. Sorry folks.**

He was so quiet she wondered if she should breathe. He was so still… she wondered if she was allowed to fidget.

Instead Ino continued picking at the flowers around the hill just outside Konoha. Shino stood silently by her. His thoughts were a mystery. Hell, his feelings were a mystery.

What did he think about her?

Ino's blue eyes skillfully followed her fingers as they trimmed a flower bush. She peeked at him. He was even harder to read than Sasuke. Maybe it was the glasses. Still, she wondered… Did he think she was pretty? Did he ogle her like so many men? Did he like her company?

She snorted. No one liked her company. She was a raging case of 'hard to handle' mixed with 'I must get my way at all times'.

Shino seemed to tolerate her more than the others of their group. He hid behind his sunglasses and his clan abilities ran off any suitable girl.

One of his beetles landed on the flower she was holding. Ino turned to glare at the quiet man. Shinobi life didn't prepare her for liking someone like him. But who was she to complain? She had the worst taste in men anyway stemming from Sasuke to Sai; both of which cared nothing for her.

Did Shino care about her?

_Nah_, Ino thought. He was a hardened warrior. He killed to protect the village every day.

Well, except for days like today, when he was apparently free and had nothing better to do.

"It's nice today, isn't it?" She stated.

"…" He turned slightly towards her.

How many times have they had these moments where he never spoke to her no matter how many questions she asked?

Ino dropped the flowers. "I get it! I'm just not good enough for you to speak to. I'm too weak, I can't do half the things everyone else in Rookie Nine does, so why not feel bad for the pretty girl? Well, screw you!"

As the blond girl was stomping away she heard his quiet reply. It made her stop.

"You can stand on your own."

"What?"

"Your mental abilities make you capable of standing with us on your own." He clarified.

Ino stood there shocked. She wasn't sure she had ever heard that much from him before. "You…You have faith in me?"

"It doesn't take faith." Shino replied. "It takes your own skill."

How was she supposed to say anything to that? Ino slid her gaze away from him. She watched as his insects lazily wove their way around the hill doing their own little insect things.

"…It's peaceful."

She smiled at his admittance. Ino sighed softly when he placed the fallen bouquet into her hands. Boldly she held the flowers in one hand and grabbed his in the other. She had never weaved her fingers with another boy's before. Ino liked how their hands fit together.

She blushed. Maybe this time she picked the right boy to have a crush on because Shino never pushed her away.


End file.
